Chapter 12: Nukenado!
(The scene cuts back to the newsroom. Graki with an eyepatch over one of her eyes and Milal are in the newsroom.) * Milal: Okay, if you're just joining us, three powerful pienado storms have ripped through the United States. * Graki: San Francisco, Salt Lake and Seattle, they were all attacked by a hailnado. In Yellowstone, a lavanado formed. * Milal: But two have been stopped: the lavanado and hailnado. * Graki: And the lightningnado? * Milal: Uh, Graki, I'm afraid it is not good news. The lightningnado is headed straight toward the Perry Nuclear Power Plant in Ohio. (Sure enough, it was. Meanwhile, on the plane...) * Teyro: That lightning thing is... is messing up our system. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): We're trying to fix it, sir. * Teyro: Don't try to fix it. Zap it. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): It's not working. * Nosoo: It's not the worst of it. * Teyro: Well, what could be worse? (In Ohio, the lightningnado hits the Perry Nuclear Power Plant, turning it into a nukenado filled with radioactive pies that explode on contact. On the plane, Worjo is sitting on a chair with Orrin and Menla.) * Menla: How are you feeling? * Worjo: I'm all right. * Orrin: The new Astro-Pods are all working. All the pienadoes have been destroyed except for the one we are following. * Worjo: We are--We're gonna make it through this. * Orrin: We will. We stick together. We're warriors. * Jaddo: Maska, you've got to give Allison a chance. She's been through a lot. * Teyro: Jamie! I'm glad they found you in the rubble. * Jaddo: Yeah, me, too. * Halka: Good. Look, I know what I'm doing here, but why are they here? * Teyro: Uh, news flash. This is Jamie Woods, the pienado whisperer. Pies splatter him, he chomps back. Chainsaw, chainsaw, bzz, bzz. * Jaddo: Look, you're gonna need a better plan than to have me as your spokesperson. * Halka: Seriously, what's going on, Teyro? * Teyro: The storm's gone nuclear. * Halka: Nuclear? * Jaddo: So there's a nuclear pienado plowing through the United States right now? With all this technology, you can't stop it? * Teyro: Um, no. * Brena: The nuclearnado has just taken a turn. It's coming this way. We have to change course. * Teyro: Jaddo, I really need your help. * Jaddo: What about my family? * Teyro: They'll be safe as long as they're with me. (Jaddo and Teyro leave.) * Maska: Halka, I want to go home. * Halka: Oh, come here, kid. Come here. (In Philadelphia, the nukenado strikes the school with one of the pies taking out an old school bell at the Liberty Centre. On the plane...) * Jaddo: So what are you thinking? How we gonna stop this? * Teyro: You have to create a coolant system that diffuses core radiation. The radiation is what's making it impossible for the pods to take it out. * Jaddo: So we need to turn it back into a regular pienado in order for your pods to work. * Teyro: But we don't have a body of water that's big enough. And, dude, even if you did... * Jaddo: There's no way to get it into the storm. * Brena: Yes, there is. We have to contact Grimic. (Brena turns on her laptop. Grimic's face appears on-screen.) * Grimic: (on screen) It doesn't work like that. The quantum box doesn't attract water. It attracts a liquid metal, which is called ferrofluid. But good news, because ferrofluid is what is being released in the 'nadoes. It's what breaks them up and destroys them. * Halka: We just need a body of water and a quantum box? * Teyro: Think of a quantum box as the engine, but it needs a battery to run it, but we got both. * Jaddo: I know where we can find the water. Tell your pilot to head north. * Teyro: Why? * Jaddo: We're going to Niagara Falls. (leaves with his friends) * Grimic: (on screen) Go get them! Yeah! (Niagra Falls. At the state park, the other warriors are ready to stop the nukenado at the base camp by van.) * Cullin: I need a 2-mile evac zone now. (takes something from an unknown man) Give me that. I need an E.T.A. on the storm's arrival. * Denat: North of Pittsburgh. It'll be here in 20 minutes. (The scene cuts to the plane.) * Halka: I removed one of the two engines from the Mech suit that Wilford built. * Teyro: Nice. I can make this work. * Keari: Mr. Terry? * Teyro: What is it, Keari? * Keari: Niagara Falls International is closed. * Teyro: Fly as close as you can to the falls and hightail it out of there. Save yourself, and save them. (leaves) * Jaddo: (seeing Teyro pick up the briefcase and start to leave) What are you doing? * Teyro: I'm fixing what I started. * Halka: You're not the only one who gets to pull crazy stunts, Jamie. (The plane's ramp is being lowered. Jaddo, Teyro and Sharka are looking down into the birds-view of the land below.) * Jaddo: Teyro, don't. * Teyro: One man can't do this. One man has, and that's you, but there's another man, and that's me and he wears a squirrel suit, and I make this look good. * Jaddo: Teyro, it's a suicide mission. * Teyro: Look, Jamie, I can't get you into this. All right, you finally got your family back. You do that. I... I do this. Buckaroo Banzai! (Teyro leaps from the plane and flies down using his squirrel suit. On the ground, Cullin sees him, then radioes the base.) * Cullin: He's coming in! He's coming in! Keep all eyes on him. (Back on the plane's ramp, Sharka runs up to Jaddo.) * Sharka: What's he gonna do? * Jaddo: He's winging it, but I think he's gonna get himself killed. * Sharka: Now you know how I feel every time you do something stupid. Bombs in a tornado? * Jaddo: It worked, didn't it? * Sharka: Yeah. * Jaddo: Maybe this will, too. (Meanwhile, Teyro is nearing Niagara Falls and a bank area with his squirrel suit. He lands on the bank and Cullin radios him.) * Teyro: Booyah, baby! * Cullin: All he has to do is turn the quantum box on close enough to the falls, and the water should flow straight into the nukenado. He's locked in? * Teyro: Yeah, I'm here. I'm about to activate the quantum box. * Cullin: All right. I'm going back to base. * Teyro: (sets up the quantum box) Detonating in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (Teyro turns it on. The shockwave spreads out, but the water continues to flow over the edge.) * Teyro: It's not working. It's not enough energy. I think we're gonna need two of these things. Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes